The Redeemed One
by TheFoolishDreamer
Summary: During Tenrou Team's absence, a boy came to their world. He did many great things that many did not know of. He became the people's sword and shield but is also the Magic Council's top priority. Many were not his friend but he doesn't need one especially with the life he is leading right now. Feat. Harsh Dimension Travel De-aged Vigilante and Non-FT member Obito. Please R
1. Act 1

**I know I should be updating my other fics but I couldn't help but making this one. I'm not too familiar in the Fairy Tail universe even tho' I've made some, (weird right?) but I wanna give this a try. Anyways, I'm going for a go at this. So yea… enjoy**

**Oh and Chapter 2 is still in already completed and just to let ya know, I deleted the original one. It was actually Naruto as the main but I wanted to try out Obito. :p**

**P.S, Obito will arrive in the YEAR X786**

**Warning: **Everything will be canon up till Obito dies. I am also not familiar with Uchiha Obito's character but hey this IS a fanfic or else it wouldn't BE a fanfic right?

_/The Redeemed one/_

Many things can happen when a person escaped death or at a breaths' way from being killed or slaughtered. You see, these things do happen and many believed that this was god or for this world, Kami's method to teach you a lesson or at least wanted you to see things, to see your mistakes, wrong doings and much more.

The Great Shinobi Wars that had past and especially the recent and more ground-defying one threw many lives away, lives that were both innocent and corrupted. Many things happened in the Fourth one though, souls somehow been forcefully removed from the heavens itself in order to be placed back in the body that they once thought they'll never be in again. It was sick, perverse and yet pleasurable to use. They need not to sleep, eat and do anything humanely. Ridden of their emotions, they've become nothing but a shell, but the allied forces knew that their friends and families were still inside there. Somewhere, doing their best to regain control of what's rightfully theirs.

These… individuals who created this technique will be punished respectively. Particularly to those who abused it. Kami, won't give any more chances to the people that dare to use this technique again, he was the ruler, the creator of the Shinobi realm but alas, all because of a rule given to him, by his or I should say 'their' father, mother, brother, sister. They don't know themselves but what they do know that there is something far superior than them. It was 'it' that created these realms' rulers and they themselves create more of similar to them and their children vice-versa.

Realms continue to be created and so are dimensions. At this very moment hundreds or probably thousand more are in the process, being planned to be crafted by these beings.

But that's getting off the topic, the one right now, is the Shinobi realm or 'The Realm of Chakra' or so they say to him and his world. This being that's in charge of the Chakra or Shinobi realm has many regrets, one of them being the current affairs regarding one Uchiha Obito…

_/The Redeemed One/_

Obito gasped out loud and got himself up from his position, the boy was now sitting cross-legged with his temple resting on his right hand. The boy breathed heavily, trying to get a good amount of oxygen into his lungs. He sighed once more, his tired eyes closed before a voice boomed in front of him, "Are you done yet child?"

Obito snapped his head to the direction of the voice and what he saw was beyond anything he's seen in his life, sure there were things like Kaguya: a goddess or even Zetsu, both the black and white one. But this… this was something far off! Obito, as fast as lightning got back to his feet and got into his stance with his eyes narrowed at the figure, "Is this the Tsukiyomi effect happening to me or some kind of sick joke?"

The figure; a human that's as tall as the gedo menzo or even the Juubi itself stood before him. The dusky complexion gave it an exotic look but either than that, the figure was dressed in a Shinto priest uniform. The giant has his eyes on him, eyes not full of anger or hate but mischief yet wisdom as he fanned himself.

"Now, that's not nice Obito-kun, especially to someone who helped created this realm." The figure said kindly to the white haired boy.

Obito's narrowed eyes did not falter but instead he replied back with venom in his tone, "Don't joke with me Zetsu! I should be dead, how am I in the Infinite Tsukiyomi?"

The being chuckled and swiped his fan down the thin air and a mirror appeared before Obito who just took a jump back to prepare himself, "Calm down child, look into the mirror and see for yourself."

Obito hesitated for a while but the smile that the being gave him made the boy give in as he walked towards the mirror with his guard still up just in case any thing were to happen. As he got to closer to said mirror, he noticed something.

He was short, like 'short' short, his body didn't have any cracked marks and the right side of his face was not as saggy previously but instead a state when he was back when he was a gennin! His eyes trailed to the rest of his body. Yes, he was still shirtless but his body was that of his 14 year old self and he remembered that the last thing that happened was him getting Naruto to promise him being Hokage before he…! Obito frowned and stared at the giant building of a man, "Are you really the real thing?"

The man in Shito garments gave him a weak smile, "As real as I can ever be Obito-kun."

Obito's eyes then gave a brief look of sadness, "Then I…"

The giant gave an unhappy look, "Yes and I'm sorry Obito, I made a mistake when I created Kaguya and many times I have failed to stop Zetsu in his plans. Even though I am god of this realm, I still cannot stop it from continuing whatever it was planning but only to prolong it until I myself created something that could stop the mess it was causing."

"Then why didn't you create a creature or something that could stop Zetsu?!" Obito snarled at the being now known as kami, "You could've saved many! Stop the Uchiha and Senju conflict or at least help Naruto from this burden!"

God frowned at his statement, "I know but, there more things that you don't know Obito-kun. Even if I am god of this realm, there is another one that's more powerful than all of us."

Obito raised a brow, "There are more of you?"

"Yes… usually many don't ask of this question but given the circumstances, you deserve the truth." Obito just gave him a small nod to continue, "You see, there is one omnipresent being and she decided one day to have more like her aiding her in her quest for creativity. This being created many others like her and they too make others like them. You get the picture from there?" The Kami of the Shinobi world waited for Obito who again nodded before continuing, "I'm one of those originals that were created from the first and I created this world to my expectations, I created many spirits, goddesses and beings like me. But later on… I created the Shinju tree where all would worship it and as you know, It bears a fruit every thousand years and regarded as taboo to consume it."

"Kaguya…" Obito whispered out.

Kami nodded his head, "Yes… That woman! She was going to be considered a goddess, I allowed it of course but then… She defiled herself! She became corrupted, she wanted all of the chakra and I have seen the future." He smirks, "She fails of course, I was happy but the amount of bloodshed that she and her accursed black zetsu caused pains me so much. Especially you Obito." The giant bowed and got himself kneeling, "And for that I am sorry for the pain I caused you."

Obito was speechless, to have a god on his knees begging for forgiveness was unbelievable! "N-No! Please don't, I don't deserve such."

The being got back to his feet and looked down at the man-turned-child, "Ahh. But you do my boy. You do deserve this." He then swiped his fan again but this time to air himself, "You see, ever since I foresee your end, I've decided by myself to give you another life or rather… adventure." A glint of mischief flashed through his black orbs hammering away the once solemn look.

Obito stared at the being with his mouth hung, "Adventure? But Kami-sama, I'd rather–"

"Meet Rin?" Kami cut the boy's sentence, "Rin… wants to see you but at the same time she doesn't wants to."

"What do you mean?" Things were swirling around his brain, asking himself why wouldn't Rin want to see him, Obito fisted his hands. Anger bubbling inside of him, 'Is she mad at me? For what I've done?'

The giant being chuckled, "No, don't think of that boy. The girl truly wants to see you but she was the one that requested me to give you another go at life. I thought of it for a while and I said, 'Sure Rin-chan, let's give Obito-kun another chance.' You should be happy, she was delighted when I agreed to revive you but one thing you should know Obito-kun; if you are in the world of the living, do not by any means attempt suicide and whatnot or else, the consequences will be severe." The man paused and continued softly, "Live your life, Rin wants that and I want that too."

The white haired boy glare at the ceramic tiles, his hair shadowing his eyes as tears dropped down to the ground, "Then promise her that I'll come back."

Kami chuckled once more, "Of course I will Obito."

The boy looked up at Kami with a small smile, "Then how am I going to go back? Everybody knows that Uchiha Obito is dead." He asked whilst wiping his tears with his right hand.

"Well you see Obito-kun, since bringing back the dead in the Shinobi world might spark an outcry, why not send you to another realm? A realm filled with magic and guilds? I held a meeting with the other gods and goddesses and they agreed to allow you to be reincarnated and my sister, she asked for you to be sent into her realm of Magic." Kami ended it with a grin, "So what do you say Obito-kun? Yay or nay?"

The boy one thing that he haven't done in years, a smirk.

"I'll take it as 'yay'. So, be prepared. My sister told me to just send you there under these coordinates and she said something about, 'May you find retribution with the guild of Nakama.' Or something like that." Kami held his hands out and clapped them together with his fan in the middle, "Get ready Obito-kun, I'm going to send you there now!" The being then closed his eyes and started to mumble out a long stretch of words at a very fast speed.

Obito's eyes shot right up, "W-Wait I'm not ready! You dumb god, how am I going to survive when I things are going this fast!?"

The long incarnation halted as Kami cracked slowly cracked an eye open and with his mischievous side regaining control, "Oh lighten up Obito-kun."

The boy growled, "Lighten up?! How could I!? Especially when–MMPGHGH!" Kami silenced him and looked at the boy with an amused smile as the ground below Obito began to turn black and before Obito knew it, he was getting sucked into said hole.

Kami bend down and waved his hand with the other using the fan to hide his giggles, "Enjoy your next great adventure Obito-kun. Live it to your full potential."

_/The Redeemed one/_

In the forest that shun brightly, Obito was awake but his eyes were closed. Everything was happening too fast and he was unhappy that Kami agreed to Rin, 'But then, she wants me to have an adventure. I'll give her one.' Obito stayed there, even though he just said that, the white-haired boy had no plans of getting up so soon. He was getting comfortable on whatever he was lying on. It was soft but he knew he was on a bed of grass, the tickling sensation running around his exposed back and the fact that wind blew steadily. 'I'm somewhere that's very airy. It's… nice I suppose.' That's when he felt his cheeks being poked. By someone's fingers, immediately, the boy grabbed the hand and swiped the attackers leg that brought the person that interrupted him.

At that moment, Obito was pushed back by something and he crashed into a tree, 'What the hell is this! A rinnengan technique?' The weight that pushed his back toned down and his fall and dropped to his knees.

"Move again and I will make sure this will be your resting place." A girl's voice spoke by his front and Obito glared up at his attacker, surprised that it was a girl around his age but with a height difference and the thing that caught his attention wasn't her powers now but how she was able to float.

"Simple threats won't work on me girl." He said in his 'best' impersonation as his old self since right now he don't know if the girl he was against was a threat or some kind of 'magic' user that was surprised by his actions earlier on.

"Says the boy." The girl said, her green eyes staring impassively at Obito. She herself was determine if the boy in front of her was a threat or not but even so, he came out of nowhere and somehow ended up in the island when it was supposed to be shut off from the world.

Obito's eyes narrowed down at the blonde haired girl, taking note of her odd clothing. 'Wings for a head-piece? That's new.' He then got to his feet before another blast hit him as he crashed back into the same tree.

"Need I remind that if you move, this will be your resting place boy." Her cold voice started as Obito just frowned, "Big talk for such a young girl." He muttered out and push himself to lean against a tree, 'Just like I thought, a technique similar to Shinra Tensei. Though she doesn't have the rinnengan. Is this the power of magic is in this world?'

Obito closed his eyes and tried to find his chakra but unfortunately, the source of power he always had in him was no longer active but instead he felt this different feeling from his tenketsu. It was small but its flowing throughout his body. 'So I'm at a mercy of a young girl then.'

"Alright what do you want to know? I don't have energy for now and I would very much feel appreciative in keeping myself alive." Obito ended it off with a sigh, he was tired and irritated that he couldn't do a thing. His body had yet to adapt to this energy flowing throughout his body.

"Wise choice boy, now answer me. Who are you and what are you? How did you enter this island?" The girl's voice was cold as ever and Obito sweated for a few seconds, he haven't thought of this yet!

'Argh, this is just annoying!'

"I was walking back home when I was getting groceries for my sick mother. Next thing I knew I got hit by the head and I woke up here." Obito replied swiftly and silenced engulfed the atmosphere except for the gentle wind that blew past them as hair flowed along with the gentle breeze.

"I hate liars."

Obito clicked his teeth, 'Damn girl!'

"I saw a bright light and next thing I knew, you were here. So give me one good reason why I shouldn't remove you from my sight right now?"

'To hell with this.' Obito thought to himself and just sighed, clearly showing how exhausted he was, "Fine, but this is between the both of us and what you're about to hear, you'll likely think I'm talking some kind of amazing story."

"I've heard worse."

"Yeah right." Obito mumbled out, frowning when he said that as a memory flashed through him: a barren wasteland, he and Sakura trying to pinpoint Sasuke who was seemingly lost in the dimension Kaguya sent him to. And so, the Uchiha began his long explanation as to how he got into this realm.

_/The Redeemed One/_

"So Obito-kun, you're some sort of a maniac that travelled through dimensions?"

He looked hurt when she said that word but he answered nonetheless, "Yes but I wouldn't like being called a maniac."

"Deal, but would you like me to tell you something that'll blow YOUR mind?" She said with a hint of twinkle in her eyes as Obito himself raised a questioning brow, he was surprised to find out that throughout his story, this girl started to warm up to him and next thing he knew, the person she was earlier was no longer but a distant memory which was replaced by a very curious and soft-spoken gir.

"What?"

She closed the gap between them and whispered out, "I'm over one hundred years old."

Obito's eyes widened when she revealed that, "Then how are you still!– Now that you say!" He closed his eyes as he tried to feel her magic and he felt it but it has this certain feeling that reminded him of the Edo Tensei, "You're a living corpse." He pointed out with much seriousness. 'If someone managed a way to have a technique like Edo Tensei then…'

The girl–No, woman just gave him a look that kept Obito silent, "You have a unique ability if you are able to know someone who isn't in the world of the living but, this is not a corpse, it's more of an astral body. But before that, let me introduce myself. First and foremost and I am Mavis Vermilion Obito-kun and the Island you are in is Tenroujima. An island exclusive for the mages of Fairy Tail, the guild that I founded and as of right now, the Island has been hidden from the world along with the majority of its member for three years now and I calculated another four more years before it reveals itself."

By the time she ended, Obito's mind was going haywire. "So everyone in your guild is in here, trapped for seven years?"

Mavis chuckled and shook her head, "Let me tell you what happened three years ago Obito-kun and please sit. It may be as long as yours but as dull as it can be, let's get to know each other more. Being cooped up in here with no one to talk to is making me jumpy."

Obito merely nodded his head and went forward to take a sit by the giant tree root that Mavis too sat on and thus, the two began in their conversation.

_/The Redeemed one/_

"Interesting tale you have Mavis-san, though I believe it would be a real shock to the third. He would be most surprise to know you are here with them."

Mavis just giggled, "It certainly will be Obito-kun."

Obito nodded back and as fast as it happened, the atmosphere was quite awkward. Feeling the tension Obito then recalled what she said about herself, "Then may I ask a question Mavis-san?"

"Go on ahead Obito-kun."

"You explained that only those who bore the Fairy Tail mark could see you. I have not pledge any allegiance to you or your guild. So mind filling me in on the details?"

Mavis hummed and thought about it before speaking it up, "I have reason to believe that the Kami in our realms knew that we were going to meet up sooner or later and they most likely gave you the ability to see me. I'm not too sure about it though."

Obito, satisfied with the answer then continued to the next one that has bugging since the very beginning that he told her his origins, "Everything you heard today won't be spoken of again to me or anyone else. Agreeable?"

Mavis just giggled back, "I promise to keep it Obito-kun. My mouth is zipped."

"Then I best get going since you promised but remember, if anyone knows, I'll get your head Mavis." He said stated as he stood up from his seat much to the girl/woman's displeasure, "So soon?"

"Kami and my friend wanted me to have an adventure, I plan on starting on it now rather than tomorrow." The boy said without thinking it was anything wrong as he proceeded on, "But how in Kami's name am I getting out of here."

Mavis floated over to him with a soft and childlike laugh, "Close your eyes Obito-kun. It might get a little too bright."

The sharingan user do as he was told as a bright light shrouded over him, squinting his eyes even tighten to prevent any light from affecting his vision. As soon as the light grew smaller, the boy decided that it was safe for him to open his eyes when he did so, he was overwhelmed with the howling of the sea breeze past his ears and the hot son melting through his tan skin and the boy breathed in as he let nature do its thing.

"You know, for someone floating in the air for the first time, you're not really shock of it." Mavis's voice came from behind him as Obito arched an eyebrow and looked below to his feet only to see that he was really floating, "Oh, sorry. I didn't notice."

'Some kind of magic technique like that Onoki… Magic sure is amazing.'

Mavis waved her little hand to get his attention, "So here you are Obito-kun, the outside world. How do you feel?"

"It feels nostalgic… I must thank Rin and Kami if I were to meet them again. Soon." He whispered and faced the First Master and giving her a bow, "Thank you for letting me out Mavis-san. For now we part, I hope to see you and the Tenrou Team up and back in the future."

Mavis returned him with a smile, "Yes, thank you Obito-kun and may I ask for a favour?"

"Anything Mavis-san."

"Can you please watch over the Guild for me? I know they're probably asking question regarding the Tenrou Team and I–"

Obito cut her off with a raise of a hand, "No, I'm sorry but they have to learn through this. I have experienced war and maybe. Just maybe, their apparent deaths would most likely drive your guild towards a better goal. To grow stronger, you should know better."

"Yes… perhaps I was asking too much." She said softly.

Obito just sighed and rubbed his hair, "Fine, I'll see them once every few months but from the shadows. Satsisfied?" He asked.

Her expression turned right-side up and she hugged the white haired boy tightly and Obito flushed slightly, its been a very long time since someone gave him a genuine hug and the gesture was very alien to him. Once Mavis let go of him, she gave another grin and slowly, they went down to the sea where Mavis asked, "Do you want me to send you there too?"

"To where?" Questioned Obito.

"Magnolia Town of course! It's the capital of Fiore and where my guild is!" She replied almost 'too' happily to which he just rolled his eyes.

"No, its fine. I don't want to be a burden to you, just point me the way and I'll walk there." Obito gave her a smile as he showed her that he could walk on the water and the boy quickly transferred his new power source which is now magic, into his feet. He stood on it and gave her a smirk, but it turned into a grim when she too could do it.

'I'm starting to dislike magic now.'

Mavis giggled at him and just raised her finger forward, "Just head north and you'll find yourself in a port. Ask for directions to Magnolia Town, you'll get there in no time."

Obito just bowed and turned his body to face said direction when Mavis suddenly grabbed his hand, "Before you go, let me teach you a method to regain your magic container. I feel that whatever 'adventure' you're going, you'll probably need to learn how to regain your magic as fast as you can. Fiore is a dangerous nation. So just close your eyes and be in tune with your natural surroundings and let the magic seep into you."

Obito nodded, "I understand." and he did as instructed, 'Just like sage training that I read. Be in tune with nature.' The sharingan user closed his eyes and breathe in and out.

In and out.

In and out.

A warm sensation started to absorb itself around his once-used-to-be chakra coils as it steadily entered his tenketsu points and the rest of his body. Confident that his magic containers' full, Obito did one last thing and opened his eyes to reveal both his Mangekyou Sharingan, the pattern spinning wildly from being dormant since his death until now.

Obito's eyes than met a very surprised and curious Mavis, "I-Is that the eyes you were talking about?" Mavis's face was very close to his and her hands were cupped around his cheeks so that she could have a better look at his Sharingan.

The boy blushed at the close proximity and Obito gave her an awkward smile, "Mavis-san, I should get going now."

She gave a surprised look and mumbled out an apology, "Yes! Sorry!" She walked took a few steps back from him, "Anyways, I hope you have a wonderful journey Obito-kun."

Obito gave a smile and chuckled, "Yes, take care Mavis-san and please, protect the guild which you created. Treasure them. Protect them. That's my advice."

"Yes, of course Mr. Grumpy."

Obito rolled his eyes and turned to face north while whispering out, "Old lady."

Unfortunately though, Mavis heard it and began to start rambling on him and the boy just waved it off as he deactivated his Sharingan and dashed away, leaving the First to stop that gave him a silent grin, 'So this is what they call a wildcard… You are interesting Obito-kun. I wonder what happens now?' She thought to herself before transporting herself back to Tenroujima with her slumbering children.

_/The Redeemed One/_

_Was it really just wishful thinking… using the moon to erase this living hell… Playing that make believe in that head of yours… and trying to fill that void in your heart… is nothing but a sham_

_That void in your heart… is something that everyone helps to fill… slowly over time…_


	2. Act 2

**AN: Oh my god, one chapter and 7 reviews and 10 FFs!(Fave n Follows) I'm so happy!**

**Also, some of you guys asked about Obito's abilities and things like that you'll need to read the fic to find out :P and btw, in the following three weeks and in October, I won't be updating as much cause of my finals. This will determine if I go to Polytechnic or College! Stress overload! **

**And other than that, I hope you like this chap.**

_The Redeemed One/_

**X787**

It was already night in the busy streets of Lunafly Town, the inhabitants of said town were doing their own respective jobs ordered by their captors. This was because a dark guild had recently declared the town as it base of operations and had been causing many problems for the people of Lunafly Town. The town's local council tried to contact and send messages via messenger birds or even the old method of runners all in hopes that it would be read by the nearest military outpost.

Unfortunately, each letter they sent, they get a head returned to their doorsteps. They were their messengers' heads, be it a man or birds'. It was still inhumane and it strike fear to the people, they could not do anything anymore. Communication lacrimas were destroyed during a raid a few nights before and now… they were just sitting ducks. No one could help them and they were at the mercy of some dark guild that called themselves; 'Zeus's Lightning'.

A dark guild that is not affiliated with the now- disbanded Balam Alliance, though many believed that it was still active even though it's most prominent members, Oración Seis and Grimoire Heart were disbanded and only left with the only unknown dark guild: Tartarus.

Zeus's Lightning's primary objective now is to recover as much local treasure as they can gather and use it as safe-keeping and use these items against the people of the town in case they are not going to cooperate and now, the dark mages are using the children as hostages so that they could gather the people into the large field in the middle of the town to declare that the town was under Zeus's territory and that all townspeople will immediately be regarded as slaves from that day on.

Of course, that was earlier in the afternoon and now, many of the slaves-once-citizens of the town were busy building, crafting and serving during the twilight sky as the bon-fire kept the night visible for the townspeople to continue working, giving the the dark mages that had night-duty just either yawned, whipped or plainly yelling at their slaves.

"Faster! Do it faster or I'll make sure your kid won't see the morning light!" A mage yelled to the downed woman as he kicked her in the back as it sends her back to the logs that she had dropped while she cried when she saw her husband getting beaten opposite of her. He wasn't moving. Not anymore. She feared the worst and the leader halted his men, he ordered another to check for pulse.

A nod.

The leader spits at the husband as he looked at him with such disdain, "Tell your husband he's the weakest man I've ever seen." With that they left, laughing and howling. Claiming how much of a priss and weakling the husband was.

The woman, brunette and attractive was no longer the same as before, her face flushed from her crying and eyes now puffy from the tears struggling to stand and instead, crawled over to her husband and knelt by his side, placing her hands on his deformed face and cried again.

Many suffered from them in just one day. No, maybe one day isn't the exact words. Hours may exactly fit in. They were quick and efficient to destroy the peace and stability in the Town. Belongings and treasures were destroyed or hidden away from their eyes, children hauled away into cages and sent into the Council building which has been turned into the guild's newest mess hall. Cynthia glared at the logs by his side and kissed his forehead, all he did was asked them if he could see their daughter and they beat him up! All she wanted now was that she wanted this madness to end fast.

"Move aside woman." A deep voice echoed above her and she came face to face with a man in a mask.

Garbed in a black long sleeved round neck shirt and sleeveless purple cloak that ended at his shins, and held together by a zipper and a pair of loose navy pants along with black knee length boots and a katana attached to his back, the figure above her was intimidating to say the least but that was not that caught her attention but what was covering his face. It was a mask that covered his entire lower jaw, including his nose and it was shaped of a skull but the rest of his head and hair was left covered by the hood he had on and also a black hat(baseball) leaving no head hair visible as she tried to deduce the material of said mask; 'Probably in ceramic or something similar to it'. The figure was intimidating, looking down at her and the mask making it as though it was grinning and laughing at her positon.

"Must I repeat?" His voice penetrating her mind as she shakily did what she was told to, the figure placed his fingers into some kind of hand sign and a poof of white smoke appeared beside him and it was a clone of said person!

"A-Are you a m-mage?" Her voice all rickety when she asked him.

The figure did not reply and his clone closed in the gap between him and her husband, "No! Don't!" She crawled as fast as she could to her loved one and the masked-man just stopped her with a stare. She froze and her face looked like she'd seen a monster and Cynthia gulped, sweat beading from her scalp as it slid down to her chin, 'His… eyes!'

"W-Who are you?"

"An ally." He answered and left the area, leaving his clone behind and in the process of leaving he said, "The people here will pay for their crimes in harming the innocents. I promise that." A ripple then appeared right before his mask and it sucked him in and now, Cynthia was left there to just stare at the clone he left behind as she watched his palms turned green before placing in on her husband's face.

"This will help fix the broken bones." He finally spoke, "This will lessen the pain for him too but remind him not to over exert himself when he wakes up. The original wants me to make sure he is not in a critical condition."

Cynthia looked at her husband's healer in amazement, the man continued explaining to her what she should do if her husbands' awake and how she should tend him when it happens. She gave her saviour a glance, taking note of his attire once again, 'The news said that there was a lone mage seeking out and destroying dark guilds… Is he the one? Reports did say he had a mask on.'

"A-Are you by a-any chance, 'The Aberrant'?"

The masked man lifted his head up to her and Cynthia jumped slightly, "Such a wonderful title the military gave me isn't it miss?" His sarcasm leaked slightly when he asked her.

"M-My name is C-Cynthia and this is R-Rohl and y-yes. Our town had read the news of y-you single handedly annihilating three d-dark guilds and taking down s-seven squadrons of rune knights and the m-military itself."

The masked man chuckled and stood up, "That's for you to believe miss. Now I must get going, just repeat the steps I gave you. Understand?"

She nodded.

"Good, then I bid you goodbye." He poof-ed away into existence, leaving Cynthia to her still unconscious husband.

"Goodbye." She whispered out.

_/The Redeemed One/_

Obito waited silently in the tree, far off by the town's edge where it isn't illuminated into the night sky by the bonfire as he was busy re-analysing the layout of the Town from what his clones remembered when another wave of info washed past him, 'It seems that the woman's husband is nearly healed… I need to hurry up to phase two; killing the sentries. They'll become a nuisance and since the rest of the guild is in the council hall with the children, I will have to assume that there is a basement in it.' Obito placed his hands into the similar tiger hand sign and right off the bat, clones all appeared. Standing on the tree branches, bark and even sitting on the wooden stature, Obito then ordered, "Do as you all are told. Leave no survivors, they must pay for what they've done to these people."

With a nod, the clones all left with a flicker technique and leaving only Obito alone again as he jumped off the tree branch and down to the ground gracefully, "Phase two, complete. Onwards to phase three." Obito walked towards the town's parade square, while walking casually and often hearing grunts and from the mages that were killed and gasps from the townspeople when a sentry fell to the ground with their neck slit open and blood just leaking out; being as it was absorbed by the soil.

Walking right to front door of the guild's 'newest' base of operations, he gave it a few knocks and waited, "Who's thar! This better be worth hearin' you fuckin' idiots!" The door opened almost right away and Obito noticed that majority of the men were having the time of their lives. Drinking their alcohol, consuming food they think it's genuine and an occasional sweet talk to the barmaids they took from the town's restaurants, pubs and cafes.

"Wha-? Who t' hell're you?"

Obito without an answer just, raised his right hand to his back and grabbed his katana. The scabbard was just a simple black colour and so is the handle, there's no guard on it and other than that, it was just a plain katana with no designs or whatsoever.

The masked boy grasped his katana and with a quick draw, he struck the man down with one quick move, forsaking the man of his pain, Obito swiped one more time and this move cleaned his head right off. The appendage rolled down to the ground past a barmaid who stared at it with her widened eyes and immediately, Obito threw his katana to the giant lacrima powered light source and the council hall went dark in an instant, minus the moon's light shining upon the windows of the hall.

Shouts were heard as the dark mages stood up, all getting themselves ready for their aggressor and ignoring the barmaids as they ran out of the hall screaming from terror, attracting the attention of the townspeople who were busy carrying the bodies of the dead mages.

"Show yer self! Yer stinkin' good fer nothin' –Gahhkkk!" The sound of a body dropping to the floor echoed the hall and it was later proceeded with more insults and shouting, they called him 'coward', 'bitch', 'asshole.'

Those were just words after all, he wasn't really affected by it, "Get out of 'er boys!" the ring leader ordered.

Shouts of approval were heard and like a herd of sheep, the mages hurry out of the building. Obito merely hummed and stood on a mess table gazing as one by one, the mages left the council hall, "Burn it down!"

Several mages chanting out their spell and before anyone knew it, Obito was right by the five mages who casted the spell and as fast at he could, Obito strike down his katana to the middle man, he then grabbed the head of the partner on the left and snaked his own hand behind the guy's head as he jumped while connecting the mage's head with his left knee. Which is then followed by a sickening crunch and he too fell to the ground.

The other three jumped back but Obito again, threw his katana to the fire mage who was still in mid-air and it pierced his head, the man crumpled to the ground with Obito darting over to his katana and hurrying over to the last two who by now were more prepared and drew their swords and striking at Obito.

However, being the shinobi with experience, the white-haired mage just grabbed the wrist of the attacker on his left and guided the hand to his accomplice and the sword stabbed the man's accomplice. The partner screamed from shock, and Obito ended the last man's suffering with a stab to the heart, effectively silencing him.

Obito glared down at the five people who he just straight out killed under three minutes and looked up the frightened faces of the remaining mages of Zeus's Lightning, "Your rule under Lunafly town just ended, now pay the price for causing pain and suffering." Obito walked briskly towards the group.

"Yer no worse! You killed 'em like 'an inhumane basterd! Think of the families that lost their , siblings, kids, mother or father from you!"

Obito stopped dead right in his tracks, his mind running wild, 'Am I really that inhumane? No! I… I was just…'

But after a few seconds of silence, Obito's gaze hardened, "Then you will join them." His voice turned even more distant and he went through a couple of handsigns, and brought his mask down to dangle at his neck in order for him to perform the technique, "Katon: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet!" A large stream of blazing hot fire shot out from his mouth and instantly, it in shrouded the unsuspecting Zeus's Lightning and with that, they screamed and begged to be released from their burning misery, all the more for Obito to enjoy their torture.

Lunafly town just focused on the sight before them, they were enslaved and freed from the guild in just under twelve hours. Many had their thoughts on their saviour; many were thinking who he was, who was under the mask and who freed them from the clutches of Zeus's Lightning.

"Amazing…" One whispered out.

"Isn't he… 'The Aberrant'?" More murmurs were followed and it slowly it spread around Lunafly Town in the night as their captors burned to death. Smell of burnt flesh filled their nostrils up, most of the people had tried not to gag at the scent but the unlucky few did and puked out their dinner.

Obito walked up to a gawking citizen and spoke, "The children are in the basement right?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Then hurry, I don't want them to suffer any longer."

A nod gave Obito his answer and the man called out for others as they rushed into the Council hall with him. Obito turned his head slightly when he noticed something from the corner of his eyes, a dark figure was staring right at him, the boy narrowed his eyes at the figure. Small it may be, but being suspicious can save many and Obito closed his eyes and he was overwhelmed with a large amount of magic inside the figure that he recognized was that of a demon and immediately, Obito ran towards it's direction.

The figure, who already knew that Obito had sensed him long ago had ran, allowing the masked boy to give chase and turned into a corner when a punch connected with his hooded face.

Obito huffed when his fist collided with the figure's face and brought his hand up to study his injured fist, 'What did I punched? It's like a giant block of steel.' Obito's train of thoughts were cut when he dodged an iced shrapnel from the hooded figure who by now had his hood back and Obito came face to face with a man in his thirties, beard stubbles and hair spiked backwards and the man looked at him with a smirk.

"You certainly are an 'Abberant' one kid."

"You are not talking to a child, demon." Obito replied coolly and the masked boy gave a frown, 'How could've he known?'

The man's frown faded and had been replaced with a sadistic smile, "'How could've he known?' Please, I know you're just a kid but what I DO want to know is how you know about ME!" He ended it with a charge of ice beams and Obito cursed when he was caught by a surprise and Obito leaned his body to the left, narrowing missing an arm. The boy then ducked and dashed towards his attacker with his katana in hopes to cut the man's wrist off but when his weapon came into contact with the blade, It broke into half and Obito's eyes widened from surprise, 'How?!'

He was cut short when a knee to his gut got Obito gasping the need as the wind was knocked out of him and he clutched his stomach when a fist came into contact with the side of his mask as it shattered, leaving the bottom left area bare to see Obito breathing tiredly, "So I was right, you're just a kid."

"Who are you…" Obito mumbled out and getting himself into a stance, his katana long forgotten as he got another ice shrapnel to dodge, leaving the man to frown, "I was hoping that would get you but to answer your question kid, names' Silver but you wouldn't want to know that would ya? Just go home boy and tell your mama I said hi."

"I don't have a mother nor do I have a home."

The man's face softened slightly after that, "Then you're an orphan…"

Obito just kept silent for a while, "Just tell me who you are and why you're here." He said with each word laced with venom.

The demon frowned again, "I already told you I was."

"No, who are you affiliated with."

"Tatarus." Silver said it like it nothing more than a cup of coffee every morning and Obito grabbed his right hand and broke the rest of the bottom part of his mask before running towards at high speed only to try and kill the demon but to be again get intercepted when he felt another demonic chakra right behind him and Obito at that split moment activated his mangekyo again to use his kamui as the demon went through him.

"Whoa! Just how many skills do you have? Three?" Silver however did not bother for a reply and continued on with an ice blast that got to go through the same hand signs and shoot out another Fire Dragon Flame Bullet at the ice blast in order to negate it but, 'How is the ice overpowering my flames!?' True indeed, Obito was having a hard time keeping up with the ice beam that Silver shot out and Obito cursed when he felt the same demonic chakra behind him as he activated his kamui to turn himself intangible and the newest demon failed to swipe at him and growling at his failure, the being did it again only for his hand to go through and Obito ignored him as he tried to counter the raging ice beam, 'If only I had the rinnengan or Hashirama's DNA, I wouldn't need to be 'this' stressed of getting myself injured!'

Realizing that his time limit to turn intangible was running out and that no matter what he could do, the ice attack won't be overpowered, the masked boy sucked himself into his pocket dimension before reappearing behind the two enemies, "It seems that my time here has run out, staying here will the both of you will only shorten my life span."

"Ho~ So you're human then?" Silver said with a smirk before glancing over to his partner in crime with a frown, "And Tempesta, what the hell are you doing here anyways? This was supposed to be my job."

"Mard-sama ordered you to oversee Zeus's Lightning in order to renew the Balam alliance for entertainment but clearly they have been slaughtered. It's nothing to be concern of but Mard-sama will be pleased of who did it though. But… since it's The Aberrant, we must report back to Mard-sama that we came into contact with it."

"Whatever." Silver rolled his eyes before it landed back on Obito, "So what now kid? You just leaving us here or do we still need to kill you?" he smirked when he noticed Obito's form tensing up, "Or you're just scared?"

Obito narrowed his sharingan eyes at the demon, 'If I were to fight them at this state, turning intangible one more time will most likely used my time limit up and I can't go back to my dimension. Using the kamui to send them there might take be a risk. I could still use Amaterasu but… I don't know if the flames will work against these demons, especially the once that can use ice magic. It's strong enough to overpower my normal flames and maybe Amaterasu's. I should just leave the town but these two will most likely destroy it if I don't…'

Deciding his decision, Obito activated his mangekyo and using the ability of his left eye to summon another katana on his left hand that's similar in colour as the one that was just broken by silver's enhanced body and the gunbai on his right, this one was different though, at the edges on the front, it had spikes and his mangekyo symbol on the top left corner. Slamming his gunbai on the ground Obito stated, "You will no longer harm the innocents of this town and anyone else for that matter, after I'm done with the both of you, you'll come and see that human life is as precious as a plant and an animal."

"Big words from you kid, hope you keep it. Considering if you'll survive!" Silver ended it with a teleportation to Obito who kept up with the help of his sharingan and blocked it with his gunbai and gave a kick to Silver's torso and the demon grunted, "Quite the kick you got there." He then brought both his hands up and each formed a sword and Silver removed the rest of his cloak to show off the armour that hid under the large rag and looked over to Tempesta, "You joining in?"

"I suppose so." He undid his own and cloak to reveal his furry form and Obito frowned under his mask, 'This will definitely be a challenge.'

Summoning two clones, they nodded back at the original and they both rushed forward, the original towards Silver and the other two against Tempesta. Obito intentionally planned this mission to end fast but with the appearance of two Tartarus guild members, Obito came to realize that they were forces not to be reckon with. No one can take a solo vendetta against them and Obito was proven correct when he met Silver.

The boy dodged another blow and swiped his katana to Silver's chest as sparks flew everywhere and Obito did a three-hundred sixty degree turn to the right and did a jump, praying that the momentum of both motions will at least give his gunbai some damages to Silver who stood there, believing that it would not harm him but he got himself wrong when the demon hurled towards his left, into the wall and surprised that the boy got him a bruise of two. Silver groaned slightly when he got out of the crater and side stepped the oncoming gunbai spikes and playfully said, "Now, that's it Aberrant! Come and get me!" He and Obito then clashed with each other head on, weapons against ice.

Back with the other three, the two clones were successfully dodging the wind techniques that were being thrown to their direction, 'The amount of versatility his magic is!' Clone#1 threw his katana to the back of the demon's back when it was busy with Clone#2 and it hissed when the pain struck it. Blood seeping out from its form and Clone#1 jumped on it and grabbing the handle of the katana so that it's thrashing won't allow him to crash into other solid objects and Clone#1 with a war cry pulled himself down, effectively dragging the weapon along with him as it cut the hard body of Tempesta and it howled from the pain and tried to grab the clone who jumped back and summoned another clone as they both took a corner who nodded to Clone#2.

Clone#2 narrowed his eyes and slammed both his weapons down and summoned one more of himself and they used the flicker technique to a corner and did a simple snake hand sign before clasping their hands together, "Ninja art: Four Violet Flaming Barrier!" Immediately, four barriers erupted from the ground and encased the demon who had already calmed himself down. He glared at the four clones and used a wind spell only for it to be deflected back and reduce to nothing, Tempesta's eyes flashed anger and he closed his eyes to take a deep breath to further compose himself.

"I was hoping that you would touch the barrier." Clone#3 spoke.

"And what happens after that?" Tempesta asked.

"Who knows, you might just die from it." Obito smirked mentally when the demon hesitated, 'My thanks to Orochimaru, his research are always useful.'

_/The Redeemed One/_

Obito already had a hard time against Silver, his katana was nothing more than the length of a wakizashi and his gunbai had bends and dents all over it. Obito ducked from an ice block that was thrown at him and he gave an equally tired Silver a weak 'tsk' and summoned his kamui to unleash a barrage of large shurikens towards Silver who summoned up an ice shield large enough to block most of the shurikens. A few stuck to the shield and Obito ran towards the demon whilst thrusting his gunbai forward, shattering the ice shield and remarkably piercing Silver's metal plate and stabbing him, the boy later tightened his grip on the katana and send his fire release to warp around the remains of his blade and attempted to aim it at the demon's neck when a hand grabbed his wrist and Obito felt a tug from his hold on the gunbai and look up to see Silver smirking down at him.

'Impossible!' Obito thought as he held his ground.

Silver was glaring daggers at the masked boy, 'He's strong… how did he come across such power?'

Obito cried out when Silver pushed the boy away and Obito charged forward once again with a determined look in his eyes as Silver sent out torrents of ice shrapnel and was surprised when the boy didn't dare to block it and instead running through it before he recalled what the boy's ability was.

The masked boy ran through the attack and summoned up a kama on his left and began an onslaught of attacks on Silver who did what he could to block and return a punch or two to his opponent. Obito then slammed the kama down onto Silver's collar bone which it broke into pieces and he boy's assault did not stop there, he used his gunbai as a shield and his left hand to give jabs and dodging attacks, courtesy of Silver before resending his gunbai back to the pocket dimension since he doesn't want the need to have it taking any more damage and gave a kick to Silver's chest and using it to help jump a few feet back while doing hand signs in mid-air, "Katon: Flame Bullet!" He spat out a gigantic ball of flame and Silver brought his hands out and summoned an ice barrier and Obito watched as his attack did nothing against the black haired demon.

"You seriously need to step your game up kid." Silver then chuckled when Obito glared at him.

"Then I'll do as what you say," Obito rushed forward and shouted, "Amaterasu!" The black flames caught Silver by surprise as he hastily shoot out beams but what caught both Obito and Silver's attention was that the attack melted, indicating that was actually on par with Silver's ice magic.

"That's new. Well, it looks like things are gonna be different now kid." Silver said with one more smirk as he darted forward.

"Agreed." And with that, the two were on neck to neck to fight for victory.

_/The Redeemed One/_

_The war has already begun… My name no longer matters. You can call me by old name Tobi If you prefer. Madara, Tobi… Call me whatever you want. _

**AN: Before you guys start bitchin' bout why I kept his powers, I already had something planned ahead. Obito will only retain SOME of his prominent abilities like his Kamui, Fire release and a clone technique. The clone technique was because like I said, this was supposed to be Naruto as the main and Naruto retained his clone ability. **

**Don't worry, Obito will have a magic ability later in the story but not now. As the story progress, I might give him a ability to use. Its either the powers from my two previous Fairy Tail fanfics or another one.**


	3. Act 3

_/The Redeemed One/_

**X786**

Obito gazed down at the boy that was bat-mouthing the members of Twilight Ogre. In just under two years, the guild that called themselves Fairy Tail were under lots of pressure when they're top members and the third included went missing. They've been searching for them ever since and once they came to realize that Tenroujima and their friends were gone. They just… stopped. Though their comrades from the other guilds continued to searched for them, Obito knew the pain they were feeling.

The pain of losing someone dear, but these people were having it more worse than him. They not only lose the people they'd come to love and call a family but their strength and pride too. When Twilight Ogre came into the picture, the guild had to pay rents and much _much_ more. In a span of just under days since he arrived in Magnolia Town, Obito had heard and read that Fairy Tail was in debts and rumours were followed that they owe Twilight Ogre.

Of course Obito has been in the magic realm for five months only and he promised Mavis that he would just watch over their growth and not intervene in anyway unless a dire situation were to come.

And within the five months, Obito visited Magnolia once every week to see the guild and before going back to what he was doing. You see, Obito figured out that the magic he now had, affected his chakra in some ways, he could no longer use it to perform any other techniques except fire and clone techniques, to say the least, Obito was not the happiest person in the whole dimension when he found that out.

But his sharingan and mangekyo abilities were working normally. Obito even got himself proper clothing and a small cottage to live in while working in as a construction worker, it helped the boy and Obito felt that it wasn't the right time to introduce himself in Fiore for that matter. Obito even learnt that magic is not limited to one and since the abilities he had right now were technically not magic, he could still learn any one of them but each take a lot of practice and hard work in order to obtain the best results. Obito originally wanted something that could go well with his fire release, so he decided to research on lightning but it even if he had been practicing for a month now, his lightning magic was not as polished as his lightning release used to be.

"Fuck your little guild kid!"

"Shut up! If Natsu-nii was here, you'll go back to your mummies!"

"Oh yea? So where's 'Natsu-nii'?" They chortled sarcastically when the boy silenced after that sentence.

The white haired shinobi-turned-mage was currently from the balcony of a library house as he watched the commotion below him. It began when the boy was walking to what Obito thought was buying food and supplies for the guild and the boy unfortunately ran into some Twilight Ogre members who saw his guild insignia and hence they decided to have their way with the kid, the crowd around kept to themselves. They wouldn't want to be caught in the middle of a quarrel between mages and their disputes.

Obito was then amused at the boy's quiet demeanour turning threatening as purple flames engulfed said boy's right hand but even with his attitude change, it wasn't enough to scare off three members of Twilight Ogre.

Obito glowered when they began pushing Romeo around like a rag doll and the kid didn't even bother to fight back, originally, the teen wanted to intervene but a sudden scream from a member: a bald one got Obito smirking down as he viewed the spectacle below as the bald one got down with a thud, unconscious and a huge red imprint of a small fist on the forehead with the colour burning bright red.

Romeo then did a fired powered kick to the other member in his groin and his fist came into contact with the goon's face. Effectively silencing him and the last member, the one with a sword shakily had his weapon up in defence, "D-Don't come near me!"

"But I thought you said that Fairy Tail was puny?" The boy had his hair shadowing his eyes and walked slowly towards the shivering man as each step Romeo took was certainly screaming out for authority, pride and anger. His hands burst into purple flames and the last mage with a broken scream rushed forwards a little too sloppily and Romeo took a side step and used his free leg to trip the man and while falling to his embarrassment, the boy brought his palms together and smashed it against the man's back.

Romeo huffed and breathed in tiredly, "Never talk to Fairy Tail like that again."

Obito gave an amused look when the boy finished his business with the members from Twilight Ogre but a quick movement from behind the boy caused Obito to grab his cap and placing it over his head and at that split second, Obito was right by Romeo with a book to block a sword that could have killed the boy in an instant.

Romeo stood there in astonishment, wondering how he could have not heard the person with a sword but what caught his eyes was the capped boy that saved him, 'He moved so fast!'

"This is just a boy, what good would it do to you?" Obito's voice was as per normal as he turned his eyes in its sharingan form and glared up to the mage that's having a very hard time removing himself from Obito's hand.

Obito then removed his grip on the man's wrist as he was trying to pull himself out from the both the book and his hard grip, the teenager in cap lifted his book up and with quick succession, he aimed it at the mage's forehead and the man instantly went cold as his body went to the stone hard ground. Obito turned his head to face Romeo, "Are you fine?"

Romeo nodded his head shakily giving Obito the okay sign that he was feeling alright, "Good, because it would be really heartbreaking for your father if he lost his child and the remaining members to lose another friend." Obito glanced to his book and sighed inwardly at the damage done, he turned his body and took out 3000 jewels from his ninja pocket by his waist and handed it over to Romeo, "Give the book and payment to the library, I have things to do."

With that, Obito decided to walk away but a small tug of his shirt made the fourteen-year old stopped dead right in his tracks, "You should get going too, your guild might get worried of you."

Romeo's eyes were glaring up at Obito , "Teach me."

"Teach you what?"

"Teach me how to fight!" The dark haired boy declared out for the whole to town to hear and Obito smirked under his cap, "Then pay for it, we'll begin the basics."

Romeo perked up a little and his expression changed into that of appreciation, "All right boy, just go pay up for the books. I'll wait for you here."

"Yes Mr…."

"Tobi."

"Tobi? That's a funny name!" Romeo giggled and Obito just rolled his eyes, "Just get going boy, or I just might leave you here."

"Okay! Okay! See you in five minutes !" The boy ran to enter the shop as fast as he could so that he could train with his second teacher, 'Don't worry Natsu-nii, when you come back, I'll be as strong as you!'

Obito watched at the Romeo's form disappearing into the store as he walked over by the bodies and examined the, 'These men could clearly overcome this boy… How could they've been defeated this easily? By a six year old no less.' Obito then took a few steps towards the public bench and took a seat, 'Well, Natsu Dragneel, your words and actions clearly has been shown by this boy's actions and determination, like Naruto was…'

_/The Redeemed One/_

**X787**

**-New year's eve-**

That memory was over a year ago, Obito is still training Romeo and teaching him how to provide himself with the required skills if his magic were to be sealed or such, he taught the boy the ways of taijutsu and nintaijutsu, including a few tips and tricks on how to use the fire magic since Romeo could and can control his fire's effects. Obito was especially surprised when fire could make could feel cold or that it could be used to emit such overpowering smell to distract the enemy. Obito gave his student a variety of ways to produce the fire element either than using his hands or feet, he taught the young mage how to emit it from his mouth, just like Natsu Dragneel did and even to produce it to wrap it around himself.

Romeo felt like his teacher was someone very strong even though Romeo knew that his teacher was a very reserve person, he never told Romeo his magic, his age or even the reasons why he had to leave magnolia every once a while to do 'something'. But Romeo knew what his teacher does, news from the papers always report of a mysterious hooded man destroying dark guilds and any situations that are big and dangerous. Romeo deduced that the hooded man was his teacher because every time his teacher left for a few days, a new report on the hooded man that they now called, 'The Aberrant' would appear.

Romeo kept it to himself, he wouldn't want to question his teacher's occupation since his teacher respected the boy's privacy, he never once asked about the Tenroujima team or any matter that's related to it and Romeo felt that he too should respect his teacher.

The dark haired boy looked over to the clock in the guild hall and closed his book, keeping it back in the bar's cabinet where they kept all their remaining alcohol. Macao placed his mug down and asked, "Romeo… where are you going this time?"

"To train." He replied back to his father politely before leaving the guild, Macao just sighed and rubbed his temples, "Ever since Natsu and the rest were gone, he just went to himself and had tempers when they talk shit about us and when he started his training, the boys' more calm and collected… just what is he doing over there…"

Wakaba blew out his smoke and let out his thoughts, "Well like you said, Totomaru don't know that Romeos' been training by himself and when we followed him, the kid just disappeared…"

"I'm just afraid that he's in bad company, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah… I know Macao. I know."

_/The Redeemed One/_

**X787 **

**-Present-**

Romeo is in the forest that's behind the guild, he was busy doing his muscle building and later on, he would continue re-doing practicing his Rainbow Fire, his teacher, Tobi left a little over a month ago for another 'vigilante' thing and gave him specific instructions to practice his fire magic as well as his fighting skills. Mr. Tobi even gave him instructions to take up jobs that could build up his experience even though he's only nine and the jobs that his teacher recommended were not those escort or labour jobs, it were jobs that required him to take on a thugs that were harassing houses or even investigations that will requires thinking to be accomplish.

Mr. Tobi taught him how to solve things in order for him to have a better mind and such. But Romeo knew better, he may be his student but that doesn't mean that he has to obey 'every' order his teacher gives right? But of course, the boy completed most of them already under a month. But these quests were from the local military outpost and not from the guild's considering how boring the jobs they had to offer now.

The fire mage then did his basic stance and began to unleash a flurry of fire and taijutsu combo along with his flips and jumps as flames were shooting out from everything he points at, feet and fists shoot out purple fire that surrounded the clearing in a violet hue. This method was taught to him by his teacher and the flexibility of this style allowed him to move very fast but at the same time weaken his strength and stamina and that is why his teacher decided that he has to focus more on his running and muscle build up in order to perfect the style he's using now.

Romeo grunted and shot out his flame up to the forward and into the trees as he swiftly swiped his legs to the grass as the same purple flames spread around beautifully and gracefully making an uppercut where his flames became larger and higher as it past the trees. The boy then, from that position breathed in slowly, sweat covered his body and got himself up, standing and breathing, looking around at the damaged he'd done to the forest and his hands immediately were covered in a fire that's a greenish hue and he aimed it at burnt patches and burnt trees where the marks were once there were now the same as before as they green fire died out.

Mr. Tobi taught him how to use this technique and it was still brand new and yet had to be perfected but Romeo believed it could be useful if the guild to have another war and it could help the members and even his teacher believed too and Mr. Tobi even said that it could even heal people with life-threating surgeries that could lessen the time for usual doctors to take when providing surgeries.

Going over to his water bottle, he grabbed it and gulped down the contents in it before wiping his mouth with his arm and sat down by the tree, resting and listening to the birds gentle breeze, 'Natsu-nii, everyone, I hope you guys are still alive… I really miss all of you…'

_/The Redeemed One/_

**X787**

**-Present day, before the sunrise and Romeo's training-**

They were at it for about an hour already, Obito huffed in anger, his hood long gone as the only thing that kept his identity was his cap and the remnant of his mask and he summoned his last remaining weapon, a chain and he connected it to his wrists, "Let's just end this Silver, I have a student back at Magnolia to care after. I need not to waste my time here any longer." Obito then used his Amaterasu to get Silver on the defensive who just return the boy with a maniacal look, "I'm looking forward to it Aberrant!" The demon-slayer too rushed forward with his ice sword and shield.

Obito went right through him as expected with the chain connected to Silver, catching him by surprise and the teen went down into the ground using his Kamui, dragging Silver along in attempt to decapitate him but because of Silver's stronger skin, it broke easily and using the severed chains, Silver grabbed the two ends and lifted it up, Obito trailing behind it and slamming the teen to the ground as he grunted from the impact, "You don't learn kid, melee attacks won't really work on me. You better start using that black fire again or else you might just die."

Obito weakly got himself up, 'Is this how the allied shinobi forces felt when they faced a demon? Should I just… use Amaterasu again, no… its not enough to defeat him. Then I should just use Tsukiyomi but I promised myself to try and not to use it.' The teen glared at Silver's form, he was hesitating to use the illusion technique of his magekyo, reason being that it reminds him of what he did in his past. 'But if I use the Susanoo, it can kill him but the town will be greatly damage and the battle might injure more civillians.'

Making up his mind, Obito walked towards the demon with a tired glance, "This battle has gone far long enough, prepare to face pain like you've never imagine," Obito looked right up into Silver's eyes and before the older man knew it, he was In a world with sky as red as blood itself and the water as blank as oil could ever be. He was strapped by a pole, and in front of him was the boy and he asked, "What in the world is this?"

"This is Tsukiyomi, you will suffer here for three hours and fifty-nine minutes." Obito lifted up a katana and pierced it through the leg of the demon who screamed out from pain, "How is this possible?"

Obito need not to reply and continued on as screams echoed the world of Tsukiyomi and once the screams went silent, Obito stared at the demon who even though suffered many stab wounds was still smirking albeit tiredly, "I-Is that all you got kid?"

Obito raised a single brow, "Three hours, fifty-nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds gone. Another–Argh!"

Back in the real world, Obito's body got slammed into the wall by a giant furried monster who had Sliver over his shoulders, "Let's go Silver, we don't need to fight the boy remember? He's one of those that Mard-sama requires for his entertainment."

"Y-Yeah… I got it, the kids' pretty powerful t-though… got me into some kind o-of weird place…" Silver went quiet after that, he was too tired from fighting with Obito who was against the wall, clutching his right arm with his left eye closed leaving a trail of blood leaking from it and glaring at Tempesta with his remaining eye, 'He escaped the barrier by transforming…Even the strongest of barriers could not hold demons…'

"This has been an experience Aberrant. I hope we do meet again and this time under better circumstances." Tempesta then teleported out of Obito's view as the white haired boy just glared at where the two last stood before falling to the ground, unconscious and weak from the fighting."

_/The Redeemed One/_

Three kids arguing in the ramen store, the black haired one kept on laughing, claiming he should be the victor and the white haired one was busy lecturing him how important a shinobi's role is and that they should be serious whenever they were out during a mission, the girl however stood there giggling at the scene of her two teammates arguing.

The black haired one turned and asked her a question, but she kept on giggling and giggling, the black haired boy then turned to his friend who was still scolding him but he pointing at an empty space, no one was being pointed at and the boy just turned to face his crush but instead he faced the girl with her eyes wide opened only this time, her eye sockets were gone, she was grinning at him and he just jumped and screamed from the shock as she neared herself to him, closing in the gap–"

"Is he fine?!"

"Get someone in! Hurry!"

"Boy wake up!"

Obito gasped with his eyes wide and his body sweating, the nightmare he just had scared him and he looked over to the confuse and worried faces of the nurses and doctors, "Where am I?"

"You're in the town's local clinic, we couldn't get you to a proper hospital with the injuries you have." The older man spoke and continued, "We… are all grateful for what you had done for us. The children are safe, we lost some of our belongings but the children are what matters and without you, we could have been their slaves forever."

Obito just sighed tiredly and rubbed his temples, noticing his left eye was covered and said, "I did what I think was right, those who cause harm and suffering for nothing but the wrong reasons must be punished."

"And I agree but please, killing is not always the option." The doctor said softly to the teen who had his eyes down.

"Then explain how many more should die if these people won't stop, these people have to experience fear and be afraid when they are about to do the unthinkable things, knowing that there is someone out there punishing those who did it and I volunteered myself to punished those who hurt others for their selfish reasons."

The doctor just sighed, "Then the burden will be yours to keep and If I were you, I should be overcoming the night mares, they would be a pain if unchecked for a long period."

"I know…"

The room was silent for a while went it was busted open by a nurse, "Doctor! The military and rune knights are here! They want to arrest the… Aberrant…" The doctor turned and noticed he was gone, along with his gears and equipment.

Shouting were heard outside the clinic and the doctor and his nurses rushed out to see what the commotion was about and what they saw blew their minds, there he was, the teenager. He was garbed in his uniform and surrounded by the military and rune knights, "I saved these people and yet you accused me? How… dry."

"Silenced! By decree of the king of Fiore you are–W-Wait!"

Obito ignored the speech of his arrest and waved the doctor and his nurses a quick goodbye as he entered himself into his dimension before reappearing in his little cottage where he landed with a thump. Obito removed himself of his clothing and the eye-patch that covered his left eye, it was still a little to blurry but with some rest, it should be healed by then and it was one thing that Obito felt pleased. The magic in the world he's in could help him not only resupply his magical container but heal his eye since magic travel into there too.

The white haired teen just got himself into his bed and lay on it, he was tired yet he was still going on thinking about his fight with Silver and Tempesta, along with the nightmare he had, 'Too many things happening at once, but this is all for the mistakes I've done. Isn't that right Rin?' He closed his eyes once again as he slept throughout the day to cover the one he missed the night before.

_/The Redeemed One/_

Back with Romeo, had just finished his training and was on the way back to his house, it too became a rather small apartment after his dad cannot afford to pay for the rent and such, the same thing even happened to Lucy's place and one time when he decided to visit Lucy's to clean it up for her, he found that that the land lady was wearing one of his comrade's clothing. The image Itself was disgusting but the old lady was nice enough to tell Romeo that it was her job to keep the room clean and Romeo agreed and left it as it is.

The nine year old was now walking in the streets to turn into the corner where their apartment is and he took out his keys and unlocked the door before relocking it for himself and removing his clothing to reveal how toned his body was for a boy his age and going to the bathroom for a quick bath. He wouldn't want the bills to skyrocket again like the previous time when his dad came home late drunk and in the showers with the water running on since two in the morning.

Romeo's dad, Macao had turned rather thin and now sport a moustache to which Romeo declines to acknowledge it, even Wakaba has a beard and one thing that Romeo notices was that the two seniors in Fairy Tail had in common was their receding hairline and that sometimes became the joke of the guild but it died out soon after.

Romeo clenched his hands when the memories of what he used to call comrades leaving the guild flashed past him, his teeth gritted in anger, 'One by one they left, even now…'

At first, Romeo knew he was such a weakling but shortly after the deaths of Natsu and the Tenroujima team, he knew he had to grow stronger, he found a teacher, Totomaru to teach and train him in Rainbow fire but that wasn't enough for his father. Macao supposedly doesn't want him to be in the mess which he: as the new guild master made. He doesn't want Twilight Ogre to hurt his son or the rest of his family. He took it all to himself.

It made the boy mad, that's for sure but when he came across Tobi, the elder boy taught him many things, from fighting to improving fire attacks and even creating flame that has a healing element. If not for him being anonymous to the whole of Fiore, many would regard his Mr. Tobi as an amazing instructor.

Romeo switched the tap to the left and got out of the shower and dry himself up, wearing him simple red shirt and brown shorts, the boy hurriedly went over to the small kitchen and grabbed the canned food and bread and wrapping them up in a bag and walking over to the door to which he unlocked again and wore his sandals so that he could go back to the guild and give the remaining members who couldn't make ends meet with the job requests they were give now. Most of which that were out of their league, Nab for example still haven't choose a request and Droy was still getting fatter every time he sees him and the last member of Team Shadow Gear's member; Jet had to busy himself with the job requests he took so that the guild could pay off the debts.

Members like Jet at least helped Romeo realized how helpful they are, trying to aid the guild out of the mess they're currently in. Members like: Laki, Max and Warren still help out in the guild a lot and he really appreciates what they were doing.

Walking in the busy streets of the afternoon heat, Romeo cannot help but glance around the place, people were already poking fun at him and he rolled his eyes, 'At least I'm in a guild, especially you little brats.' He gave pointed look to a kid no older than him giving him a thumbs down to which Romeo return him with a flame covered 'come and get me' motion with his hand. The boy chickened out when Romeo did that and ran away to whatever he was last doing before making fun of him.

The dark haired boy then reached the First Fairy Tail building and opened the door to see how quiet it was, his dad and Wakaba were by the tables, Jet, Laki, Max were probably out in a mission and Nab was by the request board humming to himself along with Droy. The man was just eating some steak rather messily.

Romeo walked over to the last bar and placed the foodstuff in the cabinets and sighed softy as he took out a mug and poured himself a glass of plain water to drink, he actually planned to go out on a job request that his teacher had prepared for, he's too lazy now that he had finished training and took a gulp and placing his head on the counter with his arms crossed in front of him, closing his eyes to let the sweet slumber that welcomes him.

-BANG-

The door busted open with a few Twilight Ogre members walking in as though they owned the whole guild, Romeo jutted up from the sudden sound and so are the other members. Macao and Wakaba had their guards up this time and so do the others, even Nab and Droy looked prepared. Romeo counted the amount of people they brought along this time, 'One, two, three…Five. They brought five of them in their stupid crusade for jewels.'

One of them, a bald one who Romeo recalled as the guy who had beaten up the previous year saw him and screeched out, "That's him! That's the kid that beat all of us!" The ring leader glared at Romeo who just drunk his mug calmly while staring back at the man, "This' the kid who beat y'all up? You guys are just pathetic. I could just crush him with just my pinky."

Macao by then, was in front of the five on his knees and head to the floor, "Please don't hurt my son! Please, anything he's done please give it to me!" His voice was desperate as he begged them not to do anything to Romeo. Others had their eyes on Macao, especially Wakaba who took a glance of Romeo by the corner of his eyes and the boy was glaring daggers at Twilight Ogre.

"Sure, why not. He could be a ragdoll too, right boys?"

A chorus of approval were followed when, "That's enough dad, I've got this." Next thing everyone in the guild knew, Romeo's fist collided with the ring leader's pointy nose and he was sent out to the yard which was continued on with a stomp to the ground as violet flames surprised the other four as they too ran out with their ring leader. They huddled against each other and shouted out, "So you wanna fight kid?" They draw their clubs, hammers and prepared themselves, "Then bring it on you little brat!"

Romeo chuckled at their attempts to act tough, his body then engulfed into flames. "Watch your mouth, cause Romeo Conbolt isn't going down that easy."

The balded one swung his fist towards Romeo and grabbed the oncoming hand, grabbing the wrist, Romeo then gave him a flame covered jab to the throat that had the man gurgling and struggling. Tilting his head to the side, Obito growled and threw and a yellow-flamed aura at the second one while the man tried to aim his ice magic at him.

"Gray is much better than you!" The flame covered the second man's head as he choked from the revolting odour that it emits and Romeo gave a glare to the remaining three, "You three better leave now or it'll be a lot more worse than it already is."

Fortunately for Romeo, the three didn't give any signs of giving up and the ten-year old smirked, "I knew you three won't chicken out." Blue coloured flame covered his left and the right was covered with red, with that the purple-haired boy charged with a war cry.

Towards something that he calls revenge or for a better term, payback.

/The Redeemed One/

The sun shined past the translucent blinds that covered his window, Obito opened his eyes lazily at the intruding source. He groaned and massaged his temples, the nightmare he had wasn't as bad as the one he had the day before. Looking over to his clock before shifting to the calendar that were both by his bedside, the teen sighed, 'I wonder what's Romeo been doing… Just hope the boy is doing what he was told.'

Obito slowly got up from his bed and placed the heels of his feet on the wooden floor and tiredly walked over to the big wardrobe which he kept his gears and clothing. The dimension traveller opened it and it revealed all of his things that were neatly folded and placed properly. Hanging on the rod was his cloaks, by the side was a compartment for his masks. His pants and shirts folded just beside his masks and above it were his caps that were hung by the hooks.

Grabbing each of them except the mask, Obito went over to the small cupboard that held all the other necessities like bath and towels and home clothes, he grabbed the towel and walked over to his bathroom for a bath that would hopefully aid in healing the soreness he was having all around his body.

'Curse this…'

_/The Redeemed One/_

_I've lived longer than you. And times have been bad. I know the pain of loss, you and I haven't been really fortunate. It's true but it could have been worse for me and for you too… We've found good friends, haven't we? Because of your losses, you should understand._

**AN: Phew, I'm sorry if this chapter was more of Romeo and less of Obito. I want Romeo to play a part in this fic cause he is like a potential badass. Y'know what I'm saying, that's why I wanted him and Obito to be teacher and student.**

**I'm also very sorry if the fighting was lame, I'm not really a 'pro-writer' I just write for the fun of it and such, so yea, I hope you guys love it.**

**Lastly, this will be my final post for the next few months, I'm taking my N levels in the following two weeks. So yeah, wish me luck!**


	4. Act 4

**AN: Okay, So I know that I PM some of you that I will be posting this next week but due work overload, I'm afraid that I cannot do it next week so yeah, I'm posting chapter 4 right now.**

Time to answer some questions!

ConnivingG: Well basically, in the manga his hair turned white and he died with white hair and I decided, 'hey why not be something like Kaneki ken!' His attire also centred around Ken from Tokyo Ghoul's uniform in the opening, the white haired one.

Lewamus Prime: So, yeah he got a new mask and his other magic ability I'm still thinking of something.

Cyber Orteck: Why thank you :D

Wenzku 3: So what if your English is bad? I'm just happy that you like it!

Guest: So, this fic will centre around the years that FT is sleeping in Terou island, I planned to end this fic at the start of them returning to Magnolia.

IQvibe: Thanks man! I read your fics back in the day and I'm quite surprised that you stopped writing. Don't listen to the flames, go back to that comp and write more Shinigami in The Leaf and The Kind and His Soldiers! Maybe some CN: Akatsuki!

_/The Redeemed One/ _

**-The Day after the fight-**

"So that was what happened Mard-sama." Tempesta voice's echoed in the dark room and on the dais was a person or rather, demon sitting on the throne. An amused expression was etched on his features, "Mard Gear is certainly interested in the boy. Tell me more of the Aberrant. He has many abilities from what you have described."

Tempesta nodded once more, "The Aberrant is an enigma, he can summon clones, create fire magic but what had caught our attention was what we believed was his trump card. He has the magic that allows us to phase through him and as well as the ability to teleport himself and his weapons vice versa and," The giant furried man paused and glanced up to see Mard's gaze on him, "He even has this unusual ability."

"Do tell me."

"The Aberrant can execute a variant of fire magic that can melt away Silver's ice magic and a type of magic that brought Silver down was an illusion magic that Silver commented was, 'Hell'."

This caught Mard's attention as he perk his head up, "How so?"

"The illusion causes strain on the victim and from what Silver had described, whenever a victim is inside, the torture is long lasting and time is very different once the victim is inside. For what seems to be an eternity for Silver, it was actually only a second since his torture began until I attacked the boy. But that was when he had just casted the illusion." Tempesta said and heard a chuckle from the King.

"He certainly is an interesting one. Tell me Tempesta, when you sensed him, did you found anything strange."

Tempesta held a thoughtful look for a few seconds before it struck him, "Yes, I remembered something while I followed Silver. There was feint smell of demon blood in him but it wasn't much. Will this affect us in the future Mard-sama?"

Mard gave his fellow guild member a smirk, "Most probably but that could be rectified. We might have found another brother of ours Tempesta. Tell the others of this and remind them to train some more."

Tempesta stood up from his kneeling position and bowed, "Yes Mard-sama and anymore you wish to ask of me?"

Mard hummed to himself and replied, "Of course, Silver said that he had a student in Magnolia correct?"

"Yes sir, he did."

"You remember his smell do you?"

"Yes… Are you asking me to locate the Aberrant and invite him Mard-sama?"

A small nod was all Tempesta needed as he bid his king goodbye and left for the door.

Once the doors closed, Mard was left in his throne chair frowning at the news that he was given by Tempesta. 'This will certainly change our plans. If one of our brothers' is out there playing the hero then it will most definitely affect Tartarus and the face project.' Mard picked the book from his lap and opened up a page that he left at, 'Its either you join us Aberrant, whether you like or not.'

_/The Redeemed One/_

Obito was walking in an average pace and yawned tiredly under his hat, followed with a groan as he massage his trapezium on his left with his right hand, 'Tartarus really has strong members, maybe right now, I may need to use the mangekyou more than usual. This will really be a hindrance for me. I despise using my powerful abilities so early. The element of surprise is my forte.' He grumbled and eyed the shops that Magnolia Town displayed.

The teen's plan now was to visit Romeo in his house and give a simple evaluation to test what he had done and review on his training regime. When walking passed the guild, Twilight Ogre, he noticed something out of ordinary. At the very front of the guild's giant dual door was a sign.

Obito raised a single brow, 'All guild operations are suspended until further notice?' Obito frowned and walked over to a group of old timers by the café, "Excuse me for my intrusion but what happened to that guild?"

The three men gave a glance to one another before the one in the middle spoke up, "A few days ago, a confrontation happened between Twilight Ogre and Fairy Tail. Twilight Ogre lost to that boy, you know. The one named Romeo, Macao's kid."

'Romeo!' Obito gave a look so that the man could continue.

"The batch that attacked Fairy Tail were sent to the magic council and their guild were suspended for the time being but Fairy Tail were given another chance." The old man stopped and Obito just frowned.

"Any casualties from Fairy Tail?" Obito's voice was low and the group could swear that he was getting mad for some apparent reason.

However, the elder in the centre had his eyes locked on Obito, "You speak as though this was a war. How is someone so young as you know that sentiment?"

Obito clicked his teeth, "Just answer my question sir."

Not wanting to anger the teen, the old man continued, "Other than the members of Twilight Ogre, the only casualty from Fairy Tail was Romeo but he suffered just a dislocated elbow."

Obito calmed down once he heard that his student only got a dislocated bone, "Is that all?"

A nod and Obito turned on his heel towards Romeo's house before muttering out a small thank you to the three.

Seeing Obito's form disappearing, the elderly on the right said, "It really is depressing to see someone like him to experience war isn't it?"

"Indeed it is Sousuke. Indeed."

_/The Redeemed One/_

There's one word that could describe what Obito's attitude and it was maddening to know that the teen could very well go on a rampage right now but he calmed himself, trying to execute his breathing exercises, there was no point destroying everything. He is a changed man, boy, teen whatever. He wasn't the same as before but if anyone dares to harm his student, they'll get it a thousand times worse!

Phasing through Romeo's front door, the teen phased again into the boy's room and came to see how he was doing. The curtains were closed but allowed some lights to brighten the room a little and Obito peered to corner to see Macao sleeping on a beat up chair before glancing over at the small form on the bed. Romeo was there sleeping, his head and back were propped up by some pillows and you could see his little red cast around his left arm.

Obito silently made his way by the bedside, gazing at his student and placing a gloved hand on his head as he rubbed it softly, showing how much he cared for the boy. "Take a break boy. You did enough to protect your family." He brought his head down to the Romeo's forehead, giving it a small kiss.

A shuffled was heard behind him and Obito sighed as he looked over his shoulder to see Macao with a serious expression, "Step away from my boy."

Brining his head lower so that Macao couldn't see his face, Obito used his persona's voice and said, "My apologies for entering your home Mr. Macao but as you can see, I'm visiting my student here. I heard he got himself into a scuffle with Twilight Ogre a few days ago." Obito gave a glance to Romeo and smiled softly at his protégé's braveness and confidence.

Unfortunately for the teen, it was short-lived when Macao held a pensive look, unable to believe if the person in front of him was really his son's teacher because his only teacher is that man from the disbanded Phantom Lord guild.

'Unless!' Macao slowly lowered his guard, "Are you perhaps the one that has been training my son all this time?" A nod was his answer and Macao continued, "Then at least show me your face, I want to thank the one that taught my boy how to defend himself. If not, then he could've died."

Obito tensed for a while, allowing someone to see his face could be huge blow to this whole 'under wraps' mission, he only trusted Romeo with his face and the white haired vigilante got a huge feeling that Romeo know what he does for a living.

Deciding for what's best, Obito shook his head in denial, "I'm sorry but I cannot reveal my face."

Macao narrowed his eyes down at the man in front of him, "Then I won't push further but my thanks for training my son… he has grown so much."

"He'll be better in the future." Obito didn't want to sound so smug and confident about the boy's training but with the pace that Romeos' heading then, it would mean that he could be better or perhaps more advance for his age once he reaches eleven, 'By then, he can prove Natsu and the others how much he's grown in the past seven years.' Obito chuckled to himself to the questioning look given by Macao.

"What're you laughing at?"

Shaking his head, Obito's body began to swirl as his body was being absorbed by his Kamui ability and the teen just whispered out, "Tell the boy to rest well for me Macao. I will be back once he heals."

Macao on the hand, wanted to converse more with his son's teacher but by then, he was gone, "Wait!– Shit!" Sighing, he looked down at his son and a small look of appreciation and fondness Macao held right now just come to show that the purple haired man felt that whatever the white-haired man taught his son, he did a damn good job at it.

_/The Redeemed One/_

Behind the small apartment building, Obito was smirking. He was proud for Romeo, he knew his student did his very best to drive the offending guild away from his family. But there was something that still irked the teen, sure his student fought but what about the other members? What were they doing? Romeo should had some backup right? Lots of questions were floating in his head and Obito wouldn't want to dwell in that matter.

Macao is the acting guild master, he should have at least called for backup using the remaining guild members but as stated earlier, this was not his fight. Obito promised to himself that Fairy Tail should learn to grow from their mistakes, they cannot rely on their stronger members every single time.

For what he's seen and recalled, Obito knew that the only members that are paying the debts for the guild was, Laki, Alzack too, despite having to care for his wife and his one year old daughter and also Max and Warren and especially Jet. The teen had to give props to this little clique for remaining strong and trying to keep a positive outlook despite being in this situation.

Though, there were people like Droy. Obito always hated the weak. Only the weak deserves to fall and give up but, if they were to try and continue to persevere for what they believe is right and work hard for it, then will the teen only acknowledge them but Droy… not so much. The man had drunk himself in food to hide his worries and stress. Obito didn't like it not one bit, the painter in Fairy Tail worked hard to lose his so why not the plant user?

Obito walked down the path, ignoring the gossips that were still and surprisingly alive in regards to the issue a few days ago but what got the white haired teen hard was the negative portrayal they gave to Fairy Tail.

They called them weak. He knows that.

They called them losers. And they are.

They called them the forgotten wich was wrong since for what happen years ago, Fairy Tail members did many extraordinary missions that were not very easy to forget and discarded so easily.

'They need to bulk up! I promised Mavis that they can grow on their own but… for what's been happening, they _will_ be broken even if there were a small percentage that believes in hope!' Obito sat by the bench, calculating, finding out different outcomes that can help Fairy Tail become the guild they once were without him actually doing much.

Obito groaned, the amount of things he has to put up with was way too much for a fifteen year old but then again, if he'd seen two wars and countless of deaths. This shouldn't be _that_ exhausting. Leaning his head back, Obito closed his eyes. Taking a short nap was not in his to-do-list right now, especially with the high-chance for him being identified by the enemy, his snow-white hair already shortlisted any bounty-hunters or enemy guilds, gangs to help find him easily. Dying his own hair was such a hassle, he has to waste more jewels just by fixing the messy mop on his head and that was enough for him to reconsider.

The capped boy brought out his left arm and eyed the silver wrist watch, 'Half-past twelve… back to work.' Standing up, Obito got behind to one of the shop houses, and summoned his mask and jacket from his pocket dimension.

Wearing said items, Obito teleported himself to a business building in Hargeon Town. Glancing to the surprised and confused looks of the locals and employees, Obito walked right in to the front desk.

The woman by the front was busying herself with a potential employer but Obito don't have any time to waste, he accepted the job request yesterday in a dingy bounty board and a briefing was promised before one in the afternoon.

Seeing the masked teen, she gasped and ushered the elder employer to her partner and asked for Obito's business in the building.

"I came to see Mr. Damian, about 'the case'." His tone was polite and the woman's eyes widened considerably but alas she nodded her head, "Yes Mr. Damian is expecting you. You accepted his job request yesterday morning correct?"

A nod was all she needed before she gave him a key to meet his employer at the top floor. Walking inside, Obito inserted the key into the elevator's number panel and punched the last floor of the building. Waiting for the said lift to reach the final level, the white haired teen took out his Job Request and give a quick review to it.

**Job Request**

_Good Day fellow Bounty Hunters and Mercenaries, I am the head of the Hertz Family, Damian. It has come to my attention that the Orion's Fish and Co. is sabotaging my marine business. I would pay five million jewels to the ones who takes out their Guild and master as well as bringing his head to me. _

_His name is, Yvonne Hold. Don't take him for a fool, he may not have any magic but his body guards are and they are known as 'The Three Fallen Stars'. He hired these people and as well as gaining members through his wealth. This is one of the reasons how he avoided prison, through bribes to cover for his non-certified company and another reason why he is unhappy with my booming business will be answered later on during a briefing. _

_I have researched on his 'Fallen Stars', these are the ones that you might want to look out for so that you will avoid any casualties. _

_Please give my assistant a call and we can discuss your briefing._

Obito frowned when he read the names, "This is really questioning."

**Luna Freight****:**

**Appearance: Female, Pale blonde, Blue eyes**

**Magic: Sound Magic**

**Blake****:**

**Appearance: Male, Black hair, Red eyes**

**Magic: Resistance Magic, this magic is unknown**

**Zara Sein****: **

**Appearance: Female, Brown hair, Green eyes, Beauty mark under corner of left eye**

**Magic: Support Magic and Arms Magic**

There were no pictures of them or even a hint of clothing they wore. Obito was unsure that if this was enough for him to differentiate between the weaker members from the strong since what was stated, they sounded… normal. Maybe he could find who Zara or Blake but Luna though. Most blondes he knew had the basic characteristics she has. Further continuing the piece of paper, there was a picture of a small portly man who's sporting a handle-bar moustache and from the picture, Obito was surprised by how decent looking the man is. But appearance can always be deceiving.

'The joys of being me.' He chuckled and kept the parchment back into his jacket and before the teen knew it, the doors of the elevator opened up to reveal a well decorated and spacious room that shows a large window that highlighted the beautiful ocean and seaport of Hargeon Town. Stepping inside, Obito stopped when he reached the desk of his employer, "I came Mr. Damian, so pray tell how serious your problem is that you asked of me to be here?"

"Oh, you finally came. My apologies for not realizing it sooner but enough for such trivial matters, I know you wanted this job done despite having what information that paper has but I felt that you might want to know more before you go on for this mission," The man declared and he turned his chair so that he could face the person who took his job, "Aren't you a little too young for this?"

Obito didn't bother to reply but pressed on no less, "I came for a briefing not an interrogation."

The man held his hands up in defence, "Relax there young man. I'll push no further, so just sit down and I will continue from there." He motioned Obito to a sit and he complied.

Damian pushed his seat further inside and spoke, "Now, the reason why I decided to hold a briefing was that there was a secondary objective. This other… objective, is–"

"I thought you said that you wanted to explain why Yvonne is attacking your business?" Obito narrowed his eyes at his employer, waiting for an explanation.

"Well yes, but let me tell you the secondary objective first," Obito nodded his head for Damian to continue, "Well this next assignment is rather simple. Inside his mansion, there will be an item and I want it."

A brow raised under the black cap of his and Obito questioned Damian, "Care to describe this item sir?"

"Its…a vial to be exact, you don't need the details but it's a family heirloom that was transferred before he took It away from one of my cargo ships earlier this month." Obito felt that there were no hidden intent behind his words but yet it was still quirky about it.

'Let's leave it at that first, I'll further question Yvonne when I meet him, so right now, no killing his footmen and bodyguards until they are all proven guilty.'

"And the reason why he is targeting your company?" Obito beckoned the older man.

He nodded, a serious look crossing over his face, "Yes, you see. He's… jealous of what my business came to be. He had a great fishing company when I worked for him back in the day but when I started my own, his company just collapsed from the low quality management that he has and since then, things began happening to my own but I found out that he was the one who was pulling the strings. So as a bounty hunter, I want you to find and eliminate him and his lackeys."

Understanding "I see, so when would you like me begin this mission?"

"Preferably at night."

"Then you got yourself a deal Mr. Damian."

"Likewise…"

"Tobi."

A nod and Obito turned towards office's elevator with a look that could make anyone wet themselves in an instant.

_/The Redeemed One/_

**-That Evening-**

Obito broke in the archive centre at Hargeon town, he decided upon himself to research on both Damian and Yvonne and this was what he gathered.

Yvonne was a well-off and known business man who has all the positive qualities. Sincere, outgoing and a respectable man but however, his business suddenly faced system failures, tragedies that often associated with worker deaths. A strike was held and he shut the whole company down and created another business, one that is small but enough to support him. The income he earned from his previous occupation was enough to help him live in his mansion and also enough for him to hire people for protection.

Once he was done with Yvonne, he continued on with Damian Hertz. The man… was interesting so to say. The archives stated that he was a simple worker in Yvonne's company. A poster boy or something like that. But after a few years since he started working in Yvonne's company, unfortunate events began when he left the company. He created his own and it soon outranked Yvonne's. Everything adds up though, a jealous boss and a successful poster boy turned billionaire.

But Obito always look underneath the underneath, maybe there was something more to it than just jealousy? Who knows but he'll find out soon enough. Glancing down his wrist watch, Obito realized that it was already seven at night. Deciding that it was the time for him to end his research on the two, Obito walked over to the magical section of the archives.

He wanted to know about the magic that three bodyguard have. Each seemed interesting, especially the one that's named 'Resistance magic'. Obito further his investigation and an hour several hours into it, he deduced that it was indeed that each of these magic were unique and strong in their own ways.

The sound magic could be used with a simple flick of a finger and like the theory says, it can only travel at the speed of sound, 340m/s and Obito cursed aloud when he found that out. Knowing his sensei's old Hiraishin would be of use right now. But back to his findings, sound magic can be further strengthened with an instrument. The white haired boy couldn't help but grumble when he found out about that. Sound is a very complex subject, it's everywhere unless if you are in a vacuum but other than that, Obito knew that Luna is a dangerous opponent to battle against and it would be even harder for him to fight if all three body guards were together.

He could kill her yes. But as stated earlier, he doesn't know who to believe in right now, so his only option was to disable The Fallen Stars.

So the other magic from Zara, he knows that she has two type of magic. Basic support magic and also Arms magic which was strange since he has no clue what it was until he found out that it was a type of explosive magic. Anything Zara punches or touches will explode, this is another factor that Obito has to be wary of. Anything related to hand to hand combat was out of the question. He has to fight her using Susanoo in this or maybe just use a simple genjutsu but the teen remembered that most of his abilities here are practically weakened.

For example, his genjutsu can only be applied on a weaker victim. Someone who is not strong magically will receive the most effect but other than that, he call bullshit on his genjutsu but it was good enough while it last. Tsukiyomi is the only one that can be used on everything regardless of how strong the victim is.

Lastly, Resistance magic. Obito knew what the word meant but since he could not find anything related to said magic, Obito just think that it has to do something that is related to the physical body. Maybe something like a more durable body? He was still unsure but a sudden beep from his watch tore his gaze away from the books that littered the floor. Obito yawned and stood up, giving himself a short stretch.

"Alright, time to find out the real thing behind this whole mission. Especially about that vial." Placing his mask back on, Obito teleported himself into the small clearing just in the outskirts of Hargeon town.

Once there, Obito quickly summoned a few clones to do some reconnaissance for him. The clones understood and Obito was left alone once again. The teen walked silently over to a giant root and sat on it, closing his eyes, waiting for the clones to return.

_/The Redeemed One/_

Images of his clones' scouting flashed in his brain, Obito slowly cracked his eyes open and got himself up, cracking and massaging his muscles, the teenager remembered his clones staring at a mansion and phasing to give him a better look at the sentries placed outside.

Summoning more clones, they too nodded and understood what the original wanted before they sharply removed themselves from Obito's presence so that he could continue on his assignment. Leaving his clones behind, the original moved silently towards the location of his objective and what he saw was a mansion that's secluded by the forest's trees and giant walls that separated it from the world and it. Slowly reaching to the gate, Obito just stared at it, amazed by how grand it looked despite seeing it already. Images and first-hand experience are two different things.

He activated his Mangakyou and phased through it said gate and darted silently over the bushes, crouching, he examined the guards. Thugs actually, guards were a more 'nicer' term to portray these hooligans.

Waiting for his clone to finish his preparations, Obito sat down and unzipped his jacket to pick a pair of kunai that were attached to his garment. Placing one of his index fingers inside the circular gap at the end he got his left kunai for a defensive measure while the right as his assault and attacks.

Suddenly, a domino of explosions shook the whole compound. The thugs by the front door fell from the aftershock and immediately sounded the alarm, a button that was by the door. Using this as an opportunity, Obito dove right through the front and threw his assault kunai to the man's shoulder and dodged a swipe from a sword attack and slide to the downed man for his kunai before knocking him unconscious and the next thing they all knew, the second sword user was on the ground.

Obito plucked out the kunai from the second thug's forehead and that was when screams and shouts were heard from the opposite of the compound, Obito frowned when he saw a large group of people came out from the ground, 'Very smart of him to have his guards stay below the surface.' Not wanting to be seen, Obito phased through the huge maple doors.

Once through, he came face to face with a well-lit living room. It was all he imagined, big house, multiple hallways, a second floor and more. The white haired teen knew that he could have just used his phasing ability to enter and take Yvonne easily but instead he chose this method. And for what?

Obito cursed himself whenever something like this happens. Once in a while, his mind mistake him for a growing teenager and teenagers were known to for doing outrageous things and this… was one of them.

"Damn this…" He criticized himself for yet another stupid mistake. Summoning more clones, the masked teen ordered his clones to find the master bedroom and take out any enemy they come into contact with.

'Alright, now for that vial.' Obito commented to himself while he walked up the flight of stairs.

_/The Redeemed One/_

**-At The Same Time-**

The clones knew what they were supposed to do. The original wanted a distraction and they had decided on using explosive tags by situating them around the perimeter of the mansion and exploding the tags at the same time. With the amount of tags they used definitely shook the very ground they were on and at any time now, the enemy could be out soon.

But they were in for a surprise. They already had more smoke tags positioned at the front gate, so whenever they rushed out, the mistier it becomes.

Simple as that, until _he_ came.

Grunts and several sounds of the clones after getting hit came from the main gate and when he did, the mists just halved themselves and the clone's eyes widened, 'I hope the original gets to see this…' He looked over to the others who were doing well off with the lackeys but the man in front of them was different! 'Black hair… red eyes!' He beckoned two other clones to follow him and they nodded their heads, each had a pair kunai and in a blink of an eye, the three engaged the one known as Blake.

Blake dodged an oncoming slash from his opponent and grabbed his face as he crushed the head, hoping that blood will come splatter his face. But like all the other ones he killed, they 'poofed' away into existence. Blake sighed and ignored it. They were not a challenge to him anyways.

The clone glowered when one of his fellow brothers got treated like nothing and threw his kunai at the lean figure but unfortunately, they bounced off him like nothing. Almost like a rubber ball bouncing off a bricked wall.

Blake peered at the last one as he simple choked the second one away to wherever it went too. He walked slowly to the glowering masked man, Blake's hoodie was pushed back as it reveal a frowning young adult. His features showed off how bored he was. He stared at the hesitating person he was against, "What are you guys?" He asked, though it was more of a lazy demand. He looked around and see his comrades were not doing well against these skilled assassins. When no answer was given to him until now, he decided to end the conversation right there.

Jabbing his face into the masked man's face, he watched as he ceased to exist before turning his head and face the other masked assassins. The raven then activated his magic once more and ran off to help the others.

His body was constricting his really tight right now, it acted as a shield for his body and as well a power up to his melee attacks. He could even send his resistant magic to others. It help strengthens their attacks and defence but at the cost of their speed. Yes, it made them durable to most attacks but any strong magic burst directed at them will promise immediate death. But from what Blake has seen, the assassins were not using any form of magic except for mere weapons.

So, running to the others, he tapped them and passed on his resistance magic to said comrades. Each and every one of his magic helped his fellow allies in winning this battle, 'Where are those two right now… They better be protecting Yvonne or there goes our heads.'

He ducked from a round house kick and punch his arm through Obito's clone, "The rest of you! Protect the mansion! I'll fine Luna and Zara!"

Yup, he has a huge gut-feeling that the two were not doing their jobs.

_/The Redeemed One/_

**-Game Room-**

The game room was quite big but it's also dark and the only lighting the room had was the one in the middle that lighted up the pool table and from it you could see two figures by the side.

"Do you think we should go out and check things out Luna?" A quiet and meek voice started from the other end of the pool table. The small figure pushed herself forward in order for her to reach the ball that's on the other side. A brown haired girl came into view, her small body shows how young she was. She was maybe around Romeo's current age. Her cue stick hit the ball as it missed the hole.

"Nah, Blake can handle it." A cheery voice replied the meekly one and she placed her stick against the stripes as the said object rested on the edge of the pool table to reveal a brown skinned blonde. She herself might be around Obito's age but her figure was nothing much, she was still growing nonetheless and the girl squealed when hers entered.

Suddenly, the door busted open from the inside out and just from outside, a clone groaned before it 'poofed' away and the blonde now known as Luna asked, "Shall we continue or help Blake instead?"

"I prefer helping Mr. Blake, Luna." Zara asked from her position.

Luna grinned, happy with Zara's answer, "Alrighty then! Let's kick some bad guy butts!"

A nod was followed and the two rushed out of the room, as Luna and Zara made their way to the hallway only to come into contact with a masked person, "Well who could this be?"

Obito just got himself into a fighting stance, "Your target." He simply stated and that's went everything went down, Obito against two of the Three Fallen Stars. The other was already on his way and Obito glared at them, 'I really despise my life sometimes.'

_/The Redeemed One/_

_I'm no one… I don't want to be anyone. All I care about is completing the Moon Eye plan. This world is completely worthless… There is nothing left but misery._


	5. NOT AN UPDATE

Hey everyone, you all probably thought this was an update but unfortunately, It'd be pushed to an indefinite time. My laptop just gave up on me with the black screen of death. Right now I am using my twin's laptop. Don't expect any of my fics updating soon, I originally planned to update Euphoric Madness and The Redeemed One this week but the laptop died an hour earlier.

I don't have any fics saved in a thumbdrive cause I don't even have one. (Lesson Learnt) So right now, I'm searching up part time jobs so that I could rake out some cash for my laptop after my finals.

With that, I hope you understand and my sincerest apology to those that thought I was updating.

This will be removed once I updated the next chapter


	6. Update 2

**Okay, guess what. I bring good news and bad news. As you know from this post, I got my laptop back and I got it like a few days ago. I wanted to update you guys about it but the bad news is that the guy had to do a Factory Restart and that meant that all my data were gone! **

**50k worth of content GONE! **

**I was SOOOOO pissed off, I'm just tired of re-writing the same chapters again and I came to a conclusion yesterday night that I will postpone all my current fics. For now, I just want to focus on a Young Justice Fic that I was inspired by a certain OC fic from PrettyKitty Luvs u. **

**So yeap, hope you all understand and I know you guys might be calling a lazy ass fucker but it's the truth, I AM LAZY. 50 Thousand is a lot guys.**

**But seriously though, more than a thousand views and this amount of reviews and faves?! A newbie at writing like me would feel kinda great. So thanks a bunch! (Again)**

**-Dreamer**


	7. new fic

Got a new fic up! Check it out and its a Young Justice OC fic.

This is the basic plot:

Danny 'Damn' Walker, your everyday basic bully had his world turned upside down after a school trip to Caria, Turkey. He can now switch his gender at will because of a curse by a certain Water Nymph from the Greek Mythology. Cursed with an arousing scent that attracts any male, he somehow has to survive from both sides of the war. He's a dude damnit! And who are 'The Team' anyways?


End file.
